ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Benjamin Jameson
http://img329.imageshack.us/img329/2405/benjaminjamesonheader1hl1.jpg Benjamin Jameson (born October October 26th, 1985 in Des Moines, Iowa), is an American-born professional wrestler currently working for Total Non-stop Action Wrestling (TNA). Wrestler Stats http://img131.imageshack.us/img131/4392/benjaminjamesonbanner1gc0.jpg *'Name' Benjamin Jameson *'Real Name' Benjamin Joseph Aiden Jameson *'Nicknames' Triple X *'Height' 6 Foot 4 Inches *'Weight' 245 lbs. *'Birth date' October 26th, 1985 *'Birth place' Des Moines, Iowa *'Resides' Hollywood, Los Angeles, California *'Billed from' Los Angeles, California *'Trainer' Frank Richards *'Current feds' TNA *'Previous feds' AMX, ECW, EWC, EWF, & WCW *'Handler' ??? *'Debut' EWC House Show *'Entrance Music' "Line in the Sand" - Motörhead *'Wrestling Style' Technical, Traditional *'Eye Color' Dark Brown *'Hair Color' Brown *'Serious Injuries' Torn meniscus in right knee Life of Benjamin Jameson Early Years On an Friday evening in Des Moines, Iowa, Rachel (from an Irish and English decent) and Joseph Jameson (from a French and Italian background) gave birth to Benjamin Joesph Aiden Jameson. At an early age, Benjamin displayed his abilities in athletics. His first love was the game of Basketball. While on the court, he also was a stellar football and baseball player by excelling in many multiple positions in both sports. He wasn't fond of wrestling until the age of 8 when he discovered WCW Monday Night Nitro. Since then, Benjamin has never looked back upon the wrestling industry. Maturity Living in the suburbs of Los Angeles since the age of 3, Benjamin's physical abilities began to show everywhere. He was the tallest student in his grade-level in every year until his junior year. In sports, Ben was the king. While attending Walnut High School, he had been the starting quarterback for the junior varsity team in his first year and his last three years was spent on being the signal caller on the varisty squad. He also was the place kicker for the varsity team in all his four years at Walnut High. Basketball had followed the same path as football as Benjamin was named to the varsity team sicne his freshman year. Baseball wasn't as great but was still maintaining success. He first was a shortstop in his first two years but ended the last half by being the starting pitcher and sometimes pinch runner for the Mustangs. During his senior year, Benjamin had received numerous scholarships by doing the three things he loved the most in life. Having a chance to attend the likes of Miami, Duke, North Carolina, Michigan, Texas, and many other colleges had sparked Benjamin's mind but had decided to pursit a career in Business Management and playing on the 2004 Trojan's football squad. College Career On campus, Ben was a notable star. Because of his good looks and by the critics giving him the praise he didn't need, some sought to him as if he was just in college for a publicity stunt and having the University of Southern California "on the map". In his freshman year, he was declared a redshirt on the gridiron. So with that, Ben had turned back to basketball. It seemed to pay dividends because he had been one of the most productive rookies in the PAC-10. The following year, Benjamin had been named to the offical Trojan line-up on their football team. It wasn't so productive as the coaches had put him in wide-receiver because of quarterbacks Carson Palmer, Matt Leinart, and Matt Cassells. He ended up having caught 13 catches, 122 yards, and 0 touchdowns. Afterwards, it was back to the hardwood as the Trojans would try to focus on going to the Final Four. Benjamin that year was one of the main role-players to lead the Trojans to the NCAA Tournament. However, they had fell short of their hopes of cutting down any nets. Because of earning a scholarship in football, Ben had trained ever-so vigorously to be a top-notch receiver. Those goals were made but weren't lived as the beavy of receivers that USC had were too much as they were led by Dwayne Jarrett and Steve Smith. Playing the fourth receiver, he gained some of the lime-light has he caught his first touchdown playing against the Bruins in the heated rivalry-game. Benjamin only gained minimal success and looked forward to a basketball season that would be bigger than football. It was announced that after his 20th birthday that Benjamin was going to be named on the starting five as a small forward. Throughout the entire season, Benjamin was steady and his stats never declined. He ended up with averaging 19.6 ppg., 8.4 rpg., 5.4 apg., 3.8 bpg., & 3.2 spg.. Because of those stats, Benjamin was named to the PAC-10 1st Team and the All-American 2nd Team. He was also earned the PAC-10 MVP honors that same year. Accolades didn't seem much as the Trojans had a birth to go to the NCAA Tournament as a 14th seed and their first apperance while having Ben on their team. The first two tournament games seemed to be going quite well until the Trojan's had been knocked out in the Sweet 16 by Kansas. After basketball, it was time for mini-camp for football. Apparently, it wasn't the case for Ben as he signed on with an agent and declared himself for the NBA. He seemed very likely to be chosen by the Lakers or Clippers in the second round. However, it wasn't what it hoped to be and Benjamin officialy was an undrafted free agent in the NBA by the next morning. Since he wasn't able to re-enter USC, Benjamin couldn't find his solice. Not after weeks of going no where and constantly working out, Ben had been scouted by some trainers who worked for the legendary Frank Richards. Then on, it was apparent that Ben was going back to his childhood dreams; winning the world championship - inside the squared circle. Professional Wrestling Benjamin packed his stuff and moved to Phoenix, Arizona as he would attend Frank Richards' Hard Knocks of Wrestling School in January of 2006. After a little over a month, Frank had Benjamin try out for EWC. After working for two house shows, Ben decided he couldn't take it and wanted to quit. However, he received a big break as Stormy Borden of TNA had contacted him with a month-long contract in TNA. Benjamin quickly accepted it and was heading down the Tampa, Florida to the Impact Zone. While working there, Ben went by the name Triple X and got to experince what it was like to be by himself as he was 3,000 miles away from California. After his two matches in TNA, Benjamin's contract had expired and decided to join AMX. AMX was a jump start for his career as he rose quickly in the wrestling standings by winning the AMX World Championship in only in his second wrestling match since leaving TNA. AMX quickly shut down as Vince McMahon open his doors for Benjamin to come into WCW. Benjamin needed money so he worked two apperances including one match on Imapct against good friend, Sting. Then after that, WCW started to become a niche for him as Benjamin won every individual championship in a spand of two months, including the WCW World Heavyweight Championship. Afterwards, WCW wasn't gaining anything out of it and decided to shut down its doors and leave everything behind. ECW was one of the one's to be left in the dust and Benjamin quickly became a staple of the name. He went on to win the ECW World Heavyweight Championship. However, just like AMX and WCW, a mere two weeks after winning their top prize, ECW had decided to shut down once and for all. Benjamin was found without a job but had contacted Stephanie McMahon-Forcer, whom he had made good relations with while she was the General Manager of WCW Thunder. So to make a quick buck, Ben signed on with EFW and made one lone apperance in a 5-on-1 handicap match against The Enforcer alone. After that, he was contacted by Stormy Borden again and Benjamin decided for once, he'd like to stay and did he ever. In late August, he signed a deal that inked him until January of the following year. Now he was going by his real name, Benjamin Jameson, and was slowly climbing up the ranks in TNA. He then joined Evolution as the lone babyface out of the members. After months of being on the mid-card level and two days after re-negotiating, Benjamin defeated Monster Machine on the January 18th episode of Impact for his first ever championship win. Now being the Iron Man Champion, Benjamin accomplished his goals in TNA. Or it seemed as if he did. Ever since then, Benjamin is considered a top-tier contender in TNA because at the Xtreme Payback pay-per-view, Benjamin had became the first wrestler ever to hold three championships simutaneously as he defeated Marcus Jones and Kyle Stevenson to win the X-Division Championship. Also, two weeks prior, he had taken the Hardcore Championship and Stormy officaly named him the champion as well. Wrestling Facts Finishing and singature moves *''High Impact'' (Jumping cutter) *''X-Check'' (Superkick) *''Multiple German Suplexes'' *''STF-X'' (Stepover toehold sleeper) *''Top-rope Elbow Drop'' *Belly-to-Belly Suplex *Overdrive *Jumping Spinning DDT *Repeating Dropkicks *Reverse DDT *Sharpshooter *Spinning Neckbreaker *Spinning Spinebuster 'Managers' *Frank Richards *Sting *Stormy *T-Jay 'Nicknames' *The Beast *''The Triple Threat'' 'Previous Federations' *AMX *ECW *EWC *EWF *WCW 'Theme Music' *''Across the Nation'' by The Union Underground (used in AMX, ECW, first two TNA stints, & WCW) *''Burn in my Light'' by Mercy Drive (used while in 3rd TNA stint) *''Line in the Sand'' by Motörhead (used while in 3rd TNA stint) *''Ride of my Life'' by Neurotica Championships and accomplishments 'All Magnitude X Wrestling' :* AMX Hall of Fame (Class of 2006) :* AMX World Heavyweight Champion (1x) :* AMX Internet X-Core Champion (1x) 'Extreme Championship Wrestling' :* ECW World Heavyweight Champion (1x) 'Professional Wrestling Newsletter Magazine' :* PWN #45 of PWN 300 in 2006 :* PWN Rookie of the Year :* PWN Top-10 Match of the Year Award (TNA - vs. The Enforcer & The Game) :* PWN Wrestler of the Year 'Total Non-stop Action Wrestling' :* TNA Hall of Fame (Class of 2007) :* TNA Hardcore Champion (1x) :* TNA Iron Man Champion (1x) :* TNA X-Division Champion (1x) 'World Championship Wrestling' :* WCW Hall of Fame (Class of 2006) :* WCW World Heavyweight Champion (2x) :* WCW United States Champion (1x) :* WCW Televsion Champion (1x) :* WCW Hardcore Champion (1x) Links *Benjamin Jameson's Homepage *TNA Profile *TNA Website *EWC Website